Sin escape
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Senpai lo amaria. No tenia opcion.


**Notas: yandere simulator no me pertenece, todo es obra de Yanderedev :v**

 **Con esto de las últimas actualizaciones, mi cabeza no deja de idear xD**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, locura. Yandere-kun(Ayato Aiishi), mención de tortura psicológica, acoso.**

 **Sin Escape**

Su cuerpo temblaba completamente. Aun no entendía del todo la situación en la cual había terminado atrapado, pero era un hecho para él, que algo muy malo iba a pasarle.

No podía ver bien en donde estaba. Todo era muy oscuro. Tampoco era capaz de moverse. Al parecer había sido amarrado e inmovilizado a una especie de silla.

Trago grueso y trato de gritar por alguien…pero nadie vino.

Intentó no perder la compostura, tratando de hacer memoria. Como había terminado allí en primer lugar?

No estaba del todo seguro. Simplemente recordaba haber estado por los pasillos de la escuela, directo con rumbo a su casa, como en todas las horas de salida pero….

…luego nada.

Todo era negro. No podía recordar que había sucedido.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero debía resistir y tratar de ser positivo aunque la situación fuera de lo más aterradora. Que era lo peor que….?

Detuvo ese pensamiento, sintiendo que sería terriblemente traicionado por sí mismo. Lo mejor era tratar de buscar como soltarse de los amarres. Sin embargo, toda idea se congelo cuando creyó oír a alguien abrir una puerta y luego…unos pasos acercándose.

No podía ver bien, pero creía que se trataba de alguien…de su edad…? Y ese uniforme no era el de su…?

_oh! Al fin despiertas cariño! Jeje….tenerte aquí dormido para contemplarte sin duda ha significado un profundo placer para mí pero….resulto aburrido luego de la quinta hora jeje-comento en un tono tan relajado que daba escalofríos.

Aquel chico…le resultaba familiar, lo había visto en su escuela?

_t-tu…c-como llegue aquí? D-donde estoy? Quien eres…?!-comenzó a preguntan apresurado por sus nervios en lo que el otro chico solo sonreía con calma.

_Jeje, tranquilo cariño-tranquilizo mientras se acercaba para acariciar cariñosamente la mejilla de su amado-no tienes porque temer. Estas conmigo, quien más te ama en todo el mundo…

_d-de que hablas?! Tú me trajiste aquí! Suéltame! Suéltame ahora!-chillo intentando alejarse de su tacto.

Taro comenzaba a alterarse más y más. Qué clase de declaración era esa?! Acaso era algún tipo de pervertido?! Que sería de el ahora?!

El menor por su parte no pareció tomar bien su reacción, puesto que su mirada pareció vaciarse por un corto periodo de tiempo. Aquello fue más que suficiente como para que Taro considerara cerrar la boca por ahora.

_como puedes ser tan cruel? Porque eres tan frio conmigo? Yo…que he hecho tanto por ti, por nosotros…para que al fin estemos juntos sin ningún tipo de estorbo…-se quejo en forma casi dramática, para luego mirarlo con devoción-no tienes porque alterarte, cariño! Simplemente estas en el sótano de mi hermoso hogar…bueno, NUESTRO hermoso hogar!

Trago grueso. No entendía nada de lo que aquel chico decía pero le daba escalofríos. Era tan…extraño.

_n-no entiendo nada…p-porque estoy en tu sótano…? Porque estoy amarrado…?-comienza a temblar, dudoso de querer oír la respuesta.

Su captor sonrió con cierta timidez mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba y se sentaba sobre sus inmovilizadas piernas, para poder juguetear con sus cabellos con mayor comodidad.

_oh bueno…eso es muy fácil de explicar de hecho…-murmuro quedadamente-estas aquí porque este será nuestro nido de amor a partir de ahora…-fue explicando mientras daba caricias escalofriantes a su víctima.-…este lugar fue exclusivamente construido para esto amor. Desde mi abuela hasta mi madre. Cada una de ellas hizo lo mismo con mi abuelo y mi padre, atándolos en esta misma silla en la que tu estas…ahh! No crees que es romántico, cariño?

El aludido iba poniéndose más pálido con cada palabra. Más que romántico, toda esa situación le resultaba completamente perturbadora. Qué clase de lunático tenía enfrente suyo?!

_c-como?! T-tu madre? T-tu abuela?!...q-que clase de locura es esta…?! S-suéltame! P-por favor…! Juro que no le diré a nadie! Solo déjame irme…no me hagas daño!-empezó a suplicar sollozante, en lo que el menor solo se limito a sonreír entre suaves caricias a su rostro, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

_No llores cariño…nadie ha dicho nada sobre lastimarte. Nunca te haría daño, si yo te amo.-aclaro sin titubear.

_entonces…p-porque estoy aquí….?

_ya te lo dije…porque te amo…y por ello, no puedo permitir que nada ni nadie vuelva a interponerse entre nosotros….-sus ojos se oscurecieron por un corto instante-fue un fastidio deshacerme de todas esas putas…pero ahora, eso ya no será ningún problema…-sonrió nuevamente mientras lo abrazaba; al mismo tiempo que todo dentro de la cabeza de Taro comenzaba a trabajar a la velocidad de la luz.-ya no será necesario estar todo el tiempo detrás de ti para cuidarte porque…estarás junto a mi ahora….esto incluso mejor que robar tu ropa y sacarte fotos a escondidas…!

 _Amor…..interponerse…._

 _Putas….deshacerme…._

Ahora que lo pensaba, había estado perdiendo objetos como cepillos de dientes y algo de ropa en el gimnasio; también creía sentirse observado en ocasiones….y-y muchos estudiantes habían comenzado a desaparecer peligrosamente.

Osana….Varios presidentes de clubes escolares…..el profesor suplente…el enfermera….y su….

_f-fuiste tú….-susurro cayendo en cuenta de la verdad.

_uhn…?

_fuiste tu cierto…? E-esas desapariciones….? De los alumnos…?! Del profesor…?! De todos! De mi h-hermana…? F-fuiste tú c-cierto…?!

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, su captor ni siquiera hizo un intento por ocultarlo. Por el contrario, casi parecía orgullo de sus acciones.

_oh! Cariño! Pudiste reconocerme a pesar de apenas ser nuestra primera charla?-pregunto con emoción- jeje…si, se podría decir que fui yo…honestamente el trabajo fue muy complicado y fastidioso…en serio eres irresistible para muchos y eso no hacía más que mi sangre hervir…pero…ahora eso termino. Ninguno de ellos volverá a molestarnos dulzura….estaremos solos tú y yo….-le dedico una expresión cariñosa-y ya deja de solo llamarme "tu". Vamos! Mi nombre es fácil, Aishi Ayato! Vamos! Dilo! Di mi nombre y que me amas, cariño!-pidió con ilusión, completamente ajeno a la expresión aterrada de su senpai.

Toda aquella escalofriante situación era más de lo que un simple estudiante de preparatoria podría manejar. Estaba secuestrado por un sujeto que podría ser su kohai, amarrado en un sótano, a merced de un asesino infinitamente cruel y desquiciado; el culpable de la desaparición de su hermana, un psicópata que le hablaba de amor cuando ni siquiera habían conversado antes y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sería de él a partir de ahora.

Era demasiado…n-no podría tolerarlo jamás!

_D-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?! MATASTE A MI HERMANA! Y A TODAS ESA PERSONAS! C-como puedes hablar de ello y de amor tan tranquilo?! Cómo pudiste hacer algo como eso…?! C-cuando amas a alguien n-nunca harías algo así! E-es una locura! Y-yo…y-yo jamás podría…!-detuvo sus gritos, helándose al instante en el que el sonido de algo filoso salía a la luz.

Al levantar la mirada, pudo ver con claridad que Ayato no había tomado su reacción de buena manera. Su expresión de "niño enamorado" había cambiado a una completamente vacía mientras sostenía lo que parecía un pequeño cuchillo entre sus manos, el cual parecía haber sacado de su bolsillo.

El mayor sintió como su garganta se secaba al instante.

_dije: **DI. MI. NOMBRE.** _ **AHORA.**_

 _ **_**_ e-ehh! A-AYATO! AYATO! –se apresuro a decir, olvidándose de todo lo demás por un segundo. Había jurado ver su muerte en aquellos vacios ónix por un mini instante.

Sin embargo, la tensión rápidamente se dio por terminada cuando Ayato lo escucho, cambiando a una expresión de éxtasis.

_ahhh…se oye muy bien…tan bien…-jadeo perdido en el placer de oír la voz de su amado al fin llamándolo por su nombre. Había soñado tanto con este momento.

Taro por otra parte no estaba muy seguro de que pensar o decir ante aquello, pero opto por callar. Aquel cuchillo le había dejado más que claro que aunque le doliera y enrabiara todo lo que había pasado, no debía reclamar nada. No si deseaba vivir un poco más.

Se mordió los labios conteniendo sus lágrimas al pensar en su hermana y los demás. Todas esas personas habían muerto a manos de ese chico que se había enamorado de él. Todos habían muerto…por su culpa.

_No llores cariño…todo estará bien ahora…-susurró a su oído su nuevo "novio", dándole una fuerte sensación de escozor-…a partir de ahora estaremos juntos y no tendré que volver a hacer esas cosas que tanto miedo te dan…que dices…?

Su amado senpai no era tan idiota. Podía entender perfectamente el mensaje entre líneas detrás de aquella oración. Si no quería que nadie más muriera, si no quería morir, solo tenía una alternativa.

Bajo la mirada temblorosamente, mientras sentía que su fuerza de voluntad temblaba por dentro.

_y-yo….

_uhn…? Que pasa amor…? Al fin decidirás ser amable conmigo y entregarme tu corazón…?-tanteo abrasándolo por detrás a modo cariñoso, aunque a su víctima aquello lejos de tranquilizar le incomodaba aun mas.

Este simplemente se limito a asentir entre lagrimas y temblores, cediendo su primer beso a aquel enfermo, quien solo se dedico a "mimarlo" por aquella noche, mientras le iba aclarando como seria su vida a partir de entonces, aunque Taro…dudaba poder soportarlo mucho tiempo.

_así me gusta amor…tú y yo seremos muy felices, por siempre y para siempre…-sonrió abrasándolo, mas que seguro de que algún día eso sería real. Después de todo, Taro…Aiishi Taro no podría escapar de sus brazos jamás.

 _ **Descuida senpai….tu amaras y seremos muy felices! Lo sé….**_

 _ **No tienes otra opción.**_

 **Notas finales: nuevamente adentrándome a este fandom, espero que les haya gustado :v Realmente espero con ansias que el juego finalice pronto, ya que no puedo evitar preguntarme si el final canon guardara relación con repetir la historia de Ryoba con Yandere-chan y Senpai, aunque luego de la actualización donde mencionaron los posibles nuevos personajes, no me quito a Yandere-kun de la cabeza!**

 **Dedicado a Ferni y a todos los del grupo de Locuras entre Fanfictioneros xD hacer ese fandub fue divertido! Repitamos algún día –w-**

 **Como sea, review?**


End file.
